Speak Now
by JamoActor
Summary: Its Sam's wedding day to Sunshine. Mercedes finds out from Mike about the wedding. She turns up to stop the wedding. Based on Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. Samshine. Eventual Samcedes.


**Samcedes-Speak Now:**

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<em>

I've got to stop this wedding. Sam shouldn't be marrying her. Today's Sam's wedding day. I found that out thanks to Mike & Tina Chang at their wedding a month ago. Sam's marrying Sunshine from Vocal Adrenaline. He shouldn't be marrying her. He should be marrying me. I shouldn't of broken up with him...

_I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel<br>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
>Somewhere back inside a room<br>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I've just managed to sneak past Noah Puckerman, better known to everyone as Puck, he's Sam's best man. I'm currently sneaking past the bride's room. She's yelling at her bridesmaids...

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
>I lose myself in a daydream<br>Where I stand and say_

"Mercedes? What are you doing here?" Sam asks. "I'm here to stop the wedding" I reply. "Why?" Sam asks. "Because I love you" I answer...

_Don't say "Yes", run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said, "Speak now"_

I'm on my way to the list. I'm shocked, I've been uninvited. "Mercedes?" I hear someone say. "Shit!" I mutter to myself as I turn around. It's Kurt. "Hey Kurt" I greet him. He gives me a hug but pulls away. "Why are you here?" he asks. "I'm here for the wedding" I reply. "Didn't Sam get in touch with you?" Kurt asks. "No, why?" I ask. "Sunshine uninvited you" Kurt tells me. I see Sunshine making her way into the church...  
><em>Fond gestures are exchanged<br>And the organ starts to play  
>A song that sounds like a death march<br>And I am hiding in the curtains  
>It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be<em>

While Sunshine makes her way in I sneak in & sit next to Blaine & Kurt's adopted daughter Angelina...

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
>But I know you wish it was me,<br>You wish it was me,  
>Don't you?<em>

I notice Sam looking extremely nervous & searching around for something to stop this nightmare. "Dude, calm down" Puck whispers to Sam...

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.<br>Don't wait or say a single vow,  
>You need to hear me out,<br>And they said, "Speak now"._

"I don't think I can do this" Sam whispers to Puck. I don't realize but I'm smiling...

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.<br>Don't wait or say a single vow,  
>Your time is running out,<br>And they said, "Speak now"._

Sunshine reaches Sam, he's starting to look restless...

_Oh, la, la  
>Oh, oh<br>Say a single vow_

"Do you Sunshine take Samuel to be your lawful wedded husband?" the priest asks Sunshine. "I do" Sunshine responds. My heart sinks a little. "Do you Samuel take Sunshine to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asks Sam. "I-I-I do" Sam replies...

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
>There's the silence, there's my last chance.<br>I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
>Horrified looks from everyone in the room<br>But I'm only looking at you._

"Mercedes, this is you're last chance. You're last chance to be with Sam or and I quote "Forever hold your peace". It's your choice, but you love him so I say stop it" Blaine whispers low enough for me to hear. So I take Blaine's advice & stand up. "Mercedes?" Sam seems surpirsed. "I object" I shout. I see Sam, Puck, Mike, Artie & Finn smile at me with relief. "Thank you God" I hear Finn whisper to Artie & Mike.

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<em>

As I step out into the aisle Sam rushes down from the alter and take me up in his arms...

_So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.<br>Don't wait or say a single vow,  
>You need to hear me out,<br>And they said, "Speak now"._

Sam puts me down and we run out of the church hand in hand towards the bridal car...

_And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
>I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.<br>Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
>So glad you were around<br>When they said, "Speak now"._

"I told you I had a get away set up for them" Kurt tells Blaine. "And I told you I could get them back together" Blaine points out. "Mercedes, thank you for speaking now" Sam says as we drive off into the sunset...


End file.
